Now and Forever
by dirtymind1001
Summary: A Seddie rewrite of my KICK story, "More Than Friends With Benefits." Sam and Freddie would not explain their relationship as friends...so they are enemies with benefits. Or are they?
1. Chapter 1

"Fuck, Freddie!" Sam grunted as Freddie pushed him and Sam back onto his bed, him landing on top of her. His bare chest rubbed against her clothed one, and Freddie attached his lips to Sam's neck for a moment, sucking vigorously and causing her to cry out before he separated from her and tugged at her shirt. Sam lifted her arms up and allowed him to remove the piece of clothing from her body, moving his head so that his tongue could swipe the valley between her breasts.

"Oh god, Freddie," Sam moaned sensually, causing Freddie's dick to twitch in his pants. He quickly climbed off Sam and pulled his pants off as she did the same thing, leaving him only in a pair of Galaxy Wars boxers that for some reason totally turned Sam on, and leaving her in a mismatched bra and underwear set – the bra was white with polka dots and the underwear was green lace.

Freddie quickly moved back on top of Sam, reconnecting their lips. He slid his hands down her sides sensually, and Sam arched her back so that his hands could slip behind her, deftly unhooking her bra in one try. He pulled away the offending piece of material, and quickly moved his mouth to her nipple, sucking on it harshly while rolling the other one between his fingers.

"Oh, fuck Freddie," Sam panted, arching her back into his familiar touch.

Freddie smirked at the reaction he was getting from the girl beneath him, and then he moved his mouth down her stomach, licking at her belly button before he reached the top of her panties. Before he could do anything else, Sam rolled them over so she was straddling him.

"Ohhhhhhh, god Sam," Freddie groaned as Sam ground her ass down on top of his dick through his boxers, bringing it quickly to full hardness. Freddie bucked his hips up against Sam's, searching desperately for more friction.

Sam smirked, "Somebody's excited," She chuckled, her nails scraping down Freddie's bare back.

Freddie moaned, and his hands gripped tighter on Sam's hips. "Sam," He rasped, "Too much clothing."

Sam smirked, and climbed off Freddie, dropping her underwear to the ground and then pulling his boxers off. She climbed back on top of him and kissed down his toned stomach before reaching his cock and sucking the head into her mouth. Freddie let out a shaky breath and his eyes rolled into the back of his head from the pleasure as Sam started to move her mouth up and down on him, sucking him off.

Freddie's eyes fluttered closed and he moaned, his hands moving to tangle in Sam's hair. He controlled her movements with his hands in her hair and was soon cumming in her mouth, screaming her name. "Oh fuck, Sam!" He exclaimed as she swallowed his seed.

After Sam pulled away from Freddie's cock with a 'pop', Freddie pulled her face up to his with her hair. Their lips united before he rolled them over, pinning her down into the bed and kissing her fiercely. Sam moaned into his mouth before Freddie pulled away and kissed down her neck and chest, stopping to suck on her nipples for a moment before kissing down her toned stomach and bringing his head to the same level as her glistening, unshaven pussy.

"Ohhhhhhh, god Freddie!" Sam moaned loudly as Freddie's tongue licked her center. Freddie continued to work his tongue over Sam's center, thrusting his tongue inside of her pussy and tongue-fucking her. Soon, her walls tightened around Freddie's tongue and he pulled out of her pussy, pressing his tongue flat against her clit.

"Fuck, Freddie!" Sam exclaimed as she came violently, bucking her hips towards him and getting her juices all over his face. Freddie sucked her cum into his mouth and then sat up, licking his lips and then wiping his face.

"Mmm, you taste good," Freddie said seductively.

Sam moaned, "Just shut up and fuck me, big boy," She said, grabbing Freddie's hair and pulling him so he was lined up with her.

"Don't I need a condom?" Freddie gasped as the bare tip of his dick brushed against Sam's folds, sending chills through both of them.

"No, I went on birth control last week beca-OH!" Sam gasped and cut herself off as Freddie penetrated Sam fully, filling her to the brim. "Ahh, fuck," Sam muttered, "So good."

"Ohhhhhhhh, shit," Freddie growled as he started to pump in and out of Sam. Sam started lifting her hips to meet Freddie's thrusts, and soon they had built up a natural rhythm that had them both groaning.

"Oh god. So tight. So hot," Freddie gasped out, bringing his head down to suck on one of Sam's nipples while he fucked her mercilessly.

"Ohhhhhhhhhhh fuck!" Sam exclaimed, arching her back into Freddie's magical mouth. It only took a few more minutes until Sam was on the edge. "Fredd-dd-ie," Sam panted, clutching desperately at the sheets as the pleasure overtook her, "I'm gonna!" Her sentence trailed off in a silent scream as Freddie thrust into her one more time before exploding inside of her, connecting their mouths as they came simultaneously.

Freddie finished his orgasm and fell down on top of Sam, pulling out of her and rolling next to her, bringing his hand down to her clit and flicking it a few times to send her over the edge in another mind-shattering orgasm.

"FREDDIE!" Sam screamed as her body convulsed and she came again.

A minute later, after Sam had recovered from her last orgasm, she stood up and started to gather her clothes. "Well, this was fun," She said as she picked up her underwear.

Freddie propped himself up on his elbows, watching Sam from his bed. "Wait, Sam." He said softly, but in a commanding tone, "Stay." He stated, but they both knew it was a question.

Sam shot him a small lopsided grin, and dropped her clothes, climbing back into bed with him, naked, and cuddling with him as they both drifted off to sleep.


	2. Chapter 2

Freddie woke up and reached his arm out to feel an empty bed. He opened his eyes and let them adjust to the darkness. He glanced around the room and saw no trace of Sam.

_She probably left after I fell asleep, like she always does when I ask her to stay,_ Freddie thought. Sighing, he climbed out of bed and put on his boxers and sweatpants. Looking out his window, he saw Sam sitting on the fire escape.

Freddie climbed out the window and sat down next to Sam, who was taking a drag out of the cigarette she was holding. Freddie knew that Sam only smoked when she had a lot on her mind, or when she was stressed, so he knew something was bugging her.

"Hey." He greeted her softly.

Sam didn't even turn around; she just raised a hand in recognition. "Hey." She said, grinding her cigarette butt onto the fire escape and then dropping it over the edge, watching it fall to the ground nine stories below.

Freddie moved to sit next to Sam, who was dressed in his t-shirt that came down to her mid-thigh. Freddie stroked her thigh, not in an inappropriate or provocative way, but it a comforting, soothing way, and then he pulled his hand away. They sat there in the dark for a moment, letting the silence envelop them.

After a few moments, Sam abruptly turned to Freddie, "What the fuck is this?" She asked suddenly in a hard voice.

Freddie looked taken aback, "What?" He asked.

"You heard me, Benson." Sam said, "What the fuck is this," she gestured between the two of them, "And what does it mean?"

Freddie's features softened, "Sam," He said quietly, reaching for her wrist, but she snatched it away.

"Answer my question, Benson." Sam demanded.

Freddie sighed, "Sam." Was all he said for a long moment, and then Sam heard him sigh as he continued, "I don't know." He said softly, and then his voice got louder as he continued, "I really don't know, Sam, what the fuck this is or what the fucking hell it means. I don't know how you feel and I'm not going to be able to give you more of me than I already am without you opening up to me. I know what I want this to mean, but I don't know if that's what it does mean. All I know is that I can't live another fucking second of my life without you in it!" He finished in a harsh voice.

Sam eyes, which had wandered off to the Seattle skyline, snapped back to Freddie's. "Oh," was all she was able to say.

"Oh?" Freddie asked, incredulous, "Oh?!" He got louder, "That's all you can say? 'Oh'?! We both knew when we started _this_ last year that it wasn't going to turn into a relationship or anything. We both agreed that it was only to relieve our sexual tension and desires. When we started _this_, I hated you. Or at least really disliked you. But now I feel like I can't go a day, or even a couple hours, without kissing you, feeling your lips against mine, or holding you in my arms, or fucking you senseless! I want to be with you, in an actual relationship, not just a fuck buddy type of thing! I want to take a bullhorn to the top of the space needle and proclaim to the world that I love you, Sam Puckett—" Freddie cut himself off when he realized what he just said.

Sam stared at him, "What?" She asked in disbelief.

Freddie turned red and stuttered for a moment, unsure of what to say. But then, he composed his thoughts. He shot a small grin at Sam, "I'm not lying," He told her, "I did mean what I just said. I love you and I never want to—mmph!" Freddie was cut off by Sam smashing her lips onto his, pushing him back so he was lying on the floor of the fire escape with her on top of him.

Sam's tongue slipped into Freddie's mouth, and they battled for dominance for a moment before Sam pulled away. They both sat up again, and Sam wrapped her hand with Freddie's.

"I love you too, Freddie." Sam confessed, "I just didn't want to tell you because I was afraid you wouldn't feel the same way and leave me."

Freddie smiled widely, pressing his lips gently to Sam's. "No matter what happens, I would never leave you Sam," Freddie comforted her, "So…will you be my girlfriend?"

Sam grinned, "On one condition." She said deviously.

Freddie looked curious, "What?"

Sam smirked, "Fuck me," Was all she said before crashing her lips into Freddie's again.

"Mmmm, Sam!" Freddie exclaimed as their centers rubbed together and his cock was reawakened. They kissed for a moment before Freddie pushed Sam off. She pulled back, a hurt and confused expression on her face.

"What the fu-"

"Bedroom," Freddie growled in a commanding ton that has buckets of moisture flowing to Sam's pussy. They both quickly climbed through the window and Freddie closed the window, whirling around and taking two steps towards Sam. "This shirt looks awful on you," He whispered to her.

Sam smirked, "Then maybe I should take it off," She whispered back. She reached down and grabbed the hem, slowly and seductively pulling it off her body. She smiled at Freddie, who's eyes were on her tits, as she tossed the shirt across the room. "Better?" She purred.

"Much," Freddie growled.

"Aww, baby, looks like your little friend is all trapped under those clothes of yours," Sam cooed, reaching out and grabbing Freddie's cock through his sweatpants. "He needs some air." Sam stroked Freddie's cock and glanced at Freddie, who's eyes had rolled back into his head as his fists clenched tightly. Sam rolled her eyes at her oversensitive nub, purposely slowly dragging his sweatpants down, brushing his cock as she knelt down in front of his cock.

Sam grabbed Freddie's hips and pushed him back so he was sitting down on his bed, and she knelt between his legs as her tongue started to work over his cock. She proceeded to take him into her mouth, alternating from running her tongue along his slit and the vein on the underside of his cock as she deep throated him, thankful she didn't have a gag reflex.

"Oh, fuck Sam," Freddie groaned, "I-I'm gonna cum!" He exclaimed as he blew his load into Sam's mouth, watching intently as she swallowed everything he gave her, licking his cock off afterwards and pulling away with a 'pop.'

"Fuck." Freddie growled, grabbing Sam's arms and pulling her up towards him, pressing their lips together and tasting himself on her. Grabbing ahold of Sam's hips, Freddie lifted Sam up and aligned her body with his erect cock without separating their lips. In a split second, Freddie pushed Sam down on his cock, swallowing her scream as he penetrated her deeply.

"Mmmmmm, Freddie, you're so big!" Sam moaned against Freddie's lips as she moved her hips. Freddie had a tight grasp on her hips as well, and helped her slide up and down his cock

"Ohhhhh, god Sam!" Freddie grunted, "So hot! So tight!" As Sam rode Freddie, the only sounds that were in the room were the sounds of their moans and skin slapping skin as they connected in the most intimate way possible. Soon, Freddie could tell Sam was on the edge, and he moved one of his hands from gripping her hips to pinch her clit, rubbing it fiercely in circles.

"Fuck!" Sam shouted as her inner muscles clenched around Freddie and she came, slumping down and collapsing on his chest as her orgasm rushed through her and she bit down on Freddie's shoulder.

"Ohhhhh, shit! Fuck!" Freddie grunted as his hips bucked into Sam's a few more times as he shot his hot seed deep into Sam's womb, coating her inner walls.

After Freddie and Sam had recovered from their orgasms, Freddie moved his hands from gripping her hips to wrapping them around her naked form lying on top of him. Sam lazily licked over the spot she bit on Freddie's shoulder and then tilted her head up, kissing Freddie's lips gently as Freddie rolled them over so they were on their sides with Sam wrapped in Freddie's arms.

Freddie gently pulled his softened cock out of Sam's and kissed her forehead gently. Sam smiled at Freddie and kissed his lips again.

"I love you." She whispered softly.

"I love you too, Sam." Freddie responded softly, "Now and forever."


End file.
